Caught Beneath The Landslide
by Sopherdoodle
Summary: We all know that little moment that Ryan and Marissa had together at the end of Rainy Day Women during the famous Champagne Supernova ending. Well, In this one shot, the scene will be elaborated in Marissa's POV, and I'll finish it to fit the plot.


Marissa walked slowly along the pier holding her umbrella over herself and her current fling, Alex. They walked in silence, as the rain kept pouring down from the sky. Marissa liked Alex, but she felt as if the novelty was wearing off. At first, it was exciting for Marissa to experience something new while pissing her mother off, but her life with Alex seems to be getting monotonous. As bratty as this may sound, Marissa's never had to do housework before and living with Alex has made her do half of theirs. She's spoiled and she knows it, and she doesn't want to do any more laundry or wash any more dishes.

Too bad she's living with Alex now and has to worry about things like housework and rent. As exciting as a life away from home seemed at first, she realized that it's not all it's cracked up to be. Plus, she's not in love with Alex, and Alex should realize this. Marissa was just in the relationship for the fun and she was in love with getting her mother angry and experiencing new things. Marissa knew that she was only truly in love once, and..well.. let's just say it wasn't Luke or DJ.

As they approached the Bait Shop, Alex entered the door turning to look back at Marissa, still holding onto her hand. "Thanks for walking me." Alex said smiling and staring into Marissa's eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? The band is really good." Alex looked so eager asking Marissa this. Marissa knew that Alex seemed the happiest when it involved indie bands at the bait shop, but Marissa knew she had to refuse this offer.

"Oh no. I should get back, the dishes aren't going to wash themselves." Marissa shrugged jokingly. She really hoped that Alex believed this lame excuse but truth be told, Marissa didn't care to sit through another concert at the Bait Shop with Alex. At first, Marissa loved going to them, but she tends to get sick of things really easily. Plus, Alex wanted to go to them every night practically, and this wasn't Marissa's idea of fun to have everyday.

"Ok." Alex must have believed Marissa's excuse. Marissa smiled at Alex as she pecked her on the cheek. "Bye." Alex added turning into the Bait Shop.

"Bye." Marissa said smiling, watching Alex walk into the Bait Shop. Marissa's smile dropped the second she knew that Alex went in. This wasn't the life she's dreamed of living and she knew it. Slowly, she turned around and started to head back to their apartment. But then she saw a figure standing looking over the pier. She recognized that figure right away, she'd seen it many times before.

It was Ryan. Marissa's ex. He was looking out over the pier just standing there. He looked like some sort of helpless puppy that just needed to be saved. Marissa wanted to save him. She wanted to just hold him in her arms and never let go and make everything alright for him. But she knew that would be awkward. Lately they haven't been really talking to each other. Ever since Ryan came back from Chino things have been so strange between them. Marissa has longed for things to go back the way they were, but Ryan has found someone else and so has she. She quickly made up her mind and walked over to him. She figured it wouldn't really hurt if she did.

As she approached him, she started to be afraid of his reaction. She still really cared about him, and she didn't want him to be freaked out by her approaching him again. She twirled the umbrella around for a moment, finally getting up the courage to talk to him. He didn't have an umbrella, so he was clearly getting soaked. iPoor thing./i Marissa thought walking towards him.

"Hey." Marissa sighed as she set the umbrella over him. Looking at him broke Marissa's heart in half. On his face was a mixture of raindrops and tears. Marissa could tell that he was really hurting at this point. She could feel his pain running through her as they stood there. She guessed something bad must have happened between him and his current girlfriend, Lindsay.

"Hey." Ryan sighed back, looking relieved to see Marissa there, although tears kept streaming down his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked, although she could clearly see that he wasn't. Ryan wasn't one to share his emotions and Marissa didn't expect him to. All she wanted right now was to make everything better for him.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded sarcastically. Marissa knew that he wasn't okay. All she wanted to do was save him, save from from all of the pain he was feeling. She hated to see him like this and wanted him to be happy. Instinctively, Marissa placed her hand on his shoulder and slowly moved her arm over to his shoulder. Ryan looked comforted to have Marissa's arm around him. He turned to her and gave her a smile of relief. It wasn't a big smile, but Marissa was pleased to know that he really enjoyed having her there with him.

Marissa wasn't sure how long they waitied there in silence together, but to her it didn't seem that long. They were truly enjoying each other's company for the first time in awhile. As much as she loved comforting him, she knew that she had to get him home.

"Want me to walk you home?" Marissa turned to Ryan and asked. He didn't say a thing and nodded, as they slowly headed towards the Cohen's house from the pier. They walked for awhile in silence until they were about halfway there. Marissa then stopped and turned to him, looking at him. He turned and looked at her too, the passion was clearly in their eyes.

"What happened?" Marissa asked curiously. She figured it was Lindsay, but she wasn't quite sure. She watched in sympathy as another tear slid down Ryan's cheek.

"Lindsay." Ryan whispered as Marissa nodded as if she wasn't surprised. She knew that it had to do with her. "She went with her mom to Chicago." He said looking down at the ground and kicking some of the gravel around in front of him. Marissa knew he didn't have to say more. He was clearly heartbroken, but it seemed like he expected it. Marissa knew that Lindsay had a choice between going with her mom and Caleb. Marissa personally would never want to move in with him by choice. Even though he was her step-father, he wasn't the nicest of people ever.

"Everything's going to be okay." She assured him as he looked down at the ground, slowly nodding. She then slid her arm back around him as they continued walking into the darkness, finally being together, enjoying each other for the first time in awhile.


End file.
